Two or more people may wish to communicate with one another when not all of the two or more people are at the same location. For example, for some conferences or meetings, not all the attendees or participants may be in the same location. For example, some of the participants may be in one conference room, while other participants may be in another conference room and/or at various separate remote locations. A host or other participant may wish to hear what the other participants in other locations are saying. Participants may join an electronic-conference session to accomplish this.